only hymns upon your lips
by alinaandalion
Summary: Regina stares at her for a moment, thinks about complacency and how the world falls apart when everything is finally going right, but Emma is looking at her with that smile, the one that reaches all the way to her eyes, and Regina is selfish enough to want to keep her here for at least a little longer.


"I really like Wednesdays," Emma murmurs as Regina presses soft kisses to her neck, fingers drifting under her shirt to trace against her stomach.

Regina raises an eyebrow and pecks her on the lips. "You hate Wednesdays."

"Not if you keep showing up like this." Emma fiddles with one of the buttons of Regina's shirt. "Have to admit, this is pretty awesome."

"I'm not going to show up every week to get you off on your desk," Regina says as Emma grazes a hand over her breast; Regina leans further into her warmth and kisses her again.

"Oh come on, you know you can't resist me."

"I'm only here because I don't have any work to do."

Emma hums and sucks softly on the skin behind Regina's ear and Regina can't keep herself from shivering at that. "I think you really like me."

Regina smirks and pulls Emma closer, her hand drifting lower on her stomach to unbutton her jeans and slip her hand into Emma's underwear. "Only sometimes."

Emma groans and says, "Liar."

Regina just pulls her into a kiss, tracing her tongue along Emma's bottom lip, circling her forefinger lazily around Emma's clit. And the phone rings.

Emma fastens a quick hand around Regina's wrist. "Just ignore it."

Frowning, Regina holds still and says, "Emma, you're the sheriff. It could be an emergency."

"The only emergencies that happen anymore are cats in trees and like, the occasional dragon in a basement. You know, nothing big. It can wait." Emma kisses her softly, sweetly.

Regina stares at her for a moment, thinks about complacency and how the world falls apart when everything is finally going right, but Emma is looking at her with that smile, the one that reaches all the way to her eyes, and Regina is selfish enough to want to keep her here for at least a little longer. She kisses the corner of Emma's mouth and moves her hand again, smiling when Emma gasps and bucks up her hips. One of Emma's hands slips into Regina's hair, the other working open a couple of Regina's buttons so she can slip a hand inside her shirt.

The phone rings again, and Emma whines as Regina stills, nodding her head at the phone.

Grumbling, Emma leans over and grabs it, snapping, "Sheriff's department, what do you want?"

Regina frowns at Emma's complete lack of professional etiquette, but Emma just rolls her eyes and tries to thrust her hips up into Regina's hand as she listens to whoever is on the other end of the line. Regina pushes Emma's hips back down to the desk and starts buttoning her shirt back up, ignoring Emma's hissed _stop it_ when she realizes what Regina is doing.

When Emma hangs up the phone, she tugs at Regina's skirt. "I have to go. There's some sort of property dispute and there was yelling in the background."

"Will you be home for dinner?" Regina asks as she fastens Emma's jeans and wipes her hand clean on the back of Emma's leg.

"Hopefully, but I'll let you know if I can't make it." Emma huffs and leans her forehead against Regina's. "Today sucks."

Regina hums and tucks Emma's hair behind her ears. "Well, I will let you get to work and we can pick up where we left off tonight."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it." Regina gives her a quick kiss and steps back so Emma can hop off the desk. "Try not to get shot."

"No promises, babe."

Regina rolls her eyes, and Emma grins as she fishes her gun and nightstick out of the bottom desk drawer, pecking Regina's cheek before walking away with a slightly exaggerated swagger. _Ridiculous_, but Regina smiles anyway.

* * *

It's after eleven when Regina hears the front door open. She takes a sip of her cider and turns the page of her book, waiting for Emma to make her way to the study. It only takes a couple of minutes tonight and then Emma is standing in the doorway to the study, her shoulders slumped. Regina takes in the sight for a moment before setting her book aside; Emma is in the room immediately, collapsing on the couch beside Regina, almost halfway into her lap.

Regina grunts as one of Emma's elbows catches her in the ribs and pushes her not all that gently to get Emma to re-adjust. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sorry about the elbow," Emma mutters as she wiggles on the couch cushion and finally pushes her entire body into Regina's lap; not exactly what Regina had in mind but she wraps her arms around Emma's waist and presses a kiss to her neck. "Fucking fairytale people. We almost had a war on our hands."

"Oh really?" Regina chuckles and slips her hands under Emma's shirt to press against her stomach. "What in the world happened?"

Emma shakes her head and says, "So, you know Taylor Pond? It turns out that he has this vendetta against trees. Hates them. He cut down all the ones on his property. And apparently his neighbor's fence is over the property line, and there's a huge oak tree in the corner that borders Pond's yard. And he cut the fucking thing down. Then when freaking Wilson came home and found out about it, he freaked and started threatening Pond. And when I got there, they were waving weapons around at each other and there were other people there, just walking around and sharpening swords and talking about which side they would be fighting on. I mean, what the fucking hell is wrong with these people?"

"Did you know that Pond and Wilson were dukes in the old world?" Regina asks. She traces her fingernails lightly over Emma's abdomen and says, "They hated each other back there but they were far enough apart that they couldn't really cause all that much trouble. I suppose now that they're here, living beside each other, they'll look for any opportunity to start a conflict."

"And you made them neighbors?" Emma raises her eyebrows and taps Regina's nose. "Talk about trying to make people miserable."

"No, Pond lived three streets over during the curse. He moved into that house two years ago." Regina smirks. "He's an awful old man who is only happy when he has something to be angry about. So how did you settle the problem? It must have taken awhile since you're home so late."

"After we finally managed to get everyone to go home and listened to both sides, we convinced the two of them to go down to the courthouse tomorrow morning and we'll pull out the records of the property lines. The whole 'cursed for twenty-eight years' thing is going to make it all a little trickier, but I think we'll be able to figure something out." Emma sighs and leans her head down to kiss Regina. "I don't want to think about it anymore. And David is covering the morning shift tomorrow, so I get to sleep in."

"Oh?" Regina grins and tilts her chin up to look at Emma. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Maybe," Emma murmurs as she pulls Regina into another kiss and another and another. She shifts away a little before things can get anywhere near interesting and asks, "Where's the kid?"

"Henry is probably asleep, but I know he was trying to stay up and wait for you. He might still be awake and reading."

A soft smile spreads across Emma's face, bright awe in her eyes. "What did we do right to get such a goddamn sweet kid?"

"I don't know." Regina brushes her thumb across Emma's cheek. "I don't know, but he's ours."

"Yeah. Ours," Emma whispers, her breath ghosting across Regina's lips before she kisses her, moaning into Regina's open mouth.

Regina flicks her tongue against Emma's top lip, tugs gently on her hips to pull her closer. She smiles as Emma starts kissing her way down Regina's throat and works on unbuttoning Regina's dark blue satin pajama top. Sighing, Regina tilts her head as Emma's lips trail lower down her breast; Regina gasps as Emma closes her mouth around a nipple and sucks gently, grinding her hips into Regina's.

"We should probably go upstairs," Regina murmurs as she arches into Emma, hands going to her ass to pull Emma even closer. "Henry might wonder where you are and—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Emma looks up at her and frowns. "Why don't you just poof us up there? Too tired to walk."

"But not too tired for sex?" Regina gives her ass a light slap. "Come on, Emma, let's make sure our son is in bed and then we can get back to business."

Emma groans but clambers off of Regina's lap, holding out a hand to help Regina up. Regina takes it and when Emma pulls her off the couch, Regina sways into her, hands catching onto Emma's shoulders for balance.

Grinning, Emma kisses her and says, "Hi."

"Hi," Regina whispers. Emma leans back in for another kiss, but Regina steps back, buttoning her shirt back up. "Later. Henry first."

Emma pouts and Regina rolls her eyes as she takes Emma by the hand and leads her out of the study and to the stairs.

* * *

"Okay, now where were we?" Emma says the second Regina closes their bedroom door.

"Patience, dear," Regina tells her as she makes her way over to the bed.

"Nope, waited all day to get to touch you." Emma crawls up the bed, eyes fixed on Regina. "How about you? Did you get yourself off after you came home?"

Regina bites her bottom lip and reaches for Emma. "No. I waited, too."

"Really?" Emma slides her hands up over Regina's hips and nuzzles her nose against Regina's stomach. "I'm impressed."

"Some people have self-control," Regina says, smirking when Emma looks back up at her. She reaches down and tugs on Emma's arm, pulls her up until she's right there above her.

"Less talking," Emma tells her before kissing her.

Regina smiles into it and wraps her arms around Emma's waist, pulling Emma down against her. Emma slips a hand underneath Regina's shirt, fingers sliding up her stomach to her breast, delicate and gentle as they graze over her skin. Regina arches into her touch and moans quietly against Emma's lips.

"I wanna try something with magic," Emma murmurs.

Regina hesitates but when she opens her eyes and looks up at Emma, sees her soft smile and so so confident, she says, "All right."

Emma cups her cheek and leans back in, kissing her so sweetly, and Regina loses herself in it, in Emma. She feels the warm tingle of Emma's magic against her skin and then Emma's naked body pressing against hers, and Regina opens her eyes to see that they are both very naked. Regina raises an eyebrow and Emma rolls her eyes, but she points behind her to the dresser where there are two neatly folded piles of clothes.

Emma grins and says, "I've been practicing."

"I can see that."

Emma hums, clearly pleased, and Regina swallows back a laugh, smiling instead as Emma shifts down her body and settles in between her legs. Regina bites down on her bottom lip as Emma presses feather-light kisses to her hip and down and down until her mouth is pressed to Regina's cunt, pressure just barely there as she darts her tongue out for a taste. Regina moans in the back of her throat as she rolls her hips up into Emma's mouth, desperate for more.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Emma groans, reaching between Regina's legs with two fingers and tracing along her outer lips.

"Goddamn it, are you going to fuck me or not?" Regina asks, barely keeping herself from reaching down and shoving Emma's face against her cunt.

Emma grins and turns her head, biting down on the inside of Regina's thigh, sucking at the skin, before finally pressing her open mouth against Regina, tongue moving slowly. A breathy sigh slips from Regina's mouth as Emma presses in deeper, one hand curling hard over Regina's hip. There are so many times that Emma works her up and holds her on the edge for the better part of an hour, moaning into her cunt and kissing and sucking, but thankfully Emma seems intent on making Regina come as soon as possible. She doesn't think she could endure Emma's teasing tonight, not after spending most of the day wanting her, trying to get some work done even though all she could think about was leaving Emma wet and aching.

Regina bucks her hips against Emma's mouth. "More."

Emma licks her clit once before sucking it into her mouth, and Regina presses a hand to her mouth to keep from groaning loudly enough for Henry to hear. Her hips roll desperately up into Emma's lips, right on the edge, and then Emma's fingers are inside her, pressing just right and oh gods, _oh gods_—

She laughs even as she tries to catch her breath, taking in Emma's wide sunshine smile as she presses a kiss to the top of her knee.

"Come here," Regina murmurs, holding out her hand, breathing in when Emma takes it, peppers it with soft, sweet kisses.

Emma crawls up her body, settles her weight on Regina's right thigh, her cunt wet and slick against Regina's skin as she groans and grinds down. Regina lifts her leg and pushes it further between Emma's thighs, smirking at the way Emma pants and rocks against Regina.

"So close." Emma's voice cracks as she pulls Regina's fingers between her legs. "Fuck. Fuck me."

Regina slides two fingers into her and Emma's demand is immediate "fuck, three," and Regina slips in a third, pressing her thumb against Emma's clit. Lifting up on her knees, Emma moves her hips with Regina's hand, breathlessly whispering Regina's name over and over, until she's tightening around Regina's fingers and stuttering around a _fuck_ and a moan and the exhale of her breath. And she comes, and Regina holds her close, steady.

Emma grins and slides off of Regina, saying in a soft lilting voice, "Love you."

She feels the flush in her cheeks, the smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she slides into Emma's waiting arms, presses her lips to Emma's neck. "I love you."


End file.
